


Black Dahlia

by GayMada



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMada/pseuds/GayMada
Summary: Tobirama agrees to be Hashirama's roommate only to find out that the Uchiha brothers are rooming with them as well.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobimara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Tobirama was the type that kept to himself. He lived alone in his flat. All he did was go to work and go to class, so when his brother, Hashirama asked him to be his roommate when his lease was up, was a bit shocking for Tobirama. 

For 4 weeks, Hashirama begged and actually gave a PowerPoint presentation on why he should move in with his beloved elder brother. Hashirama went over the points such as:

  * Be closer to his older brother
  * They both will have more money to save
  * Be closer to his older brother
  * It will be closer to Tobirama’s workplace



Tobirama considered the points, and 2 out of the 4 made sense. Hashirama was thrilled to finally get his baby brother to agree. Thanking his brother repeatedly and hugging him tightly, Hashirama left to go tell Madara the good news. After agreeing with Hashirama, the next day he put in a notice to his landlord that he will not be resigning the lease agreement.

The days leading up to the move, Tobirama was busy with balancing schoolwork, work itself, and packing up the things he will need to bring with him to his new home. Items such as his bed, lamp, computer, and computer desk were on the list. A few days later, Hashirama arrived with a moving truck. Hashirama always thought it was weird that Tobirama never took his driver’s license test and just stuck with public transportation. Either way, Hashirama always enjoyed helping out his younger brother.

The two moved the heavier and bigger items first, which caused Tobirama to get a little bit pissy towards his bro, “Hashirama..no...the OTHER way. You’re doing it all wrong…” Tobirama would demand as Hashirama just looked at him with a depressed, pouting look. 

“But...BUT...Tobirama...I am doing it that way! You’re the one that is doing it wrong. You have to put it this way..up against the wall, not sideways.” Giving Tobirama a stern look as he slowly put the bedframe up against the wall of the moving truck. They went back and forth for about an hour until everything was packed away. The drive to the new apartment was a little bit of a distance. They would have to travel through the downtown of the city, then take the highway for about 20 minutes and take exit 4 to their destination. It wasn’t all that easy though considering it was the weekend. The two were stuck in traffic for about 2 hours. Tobirama not amused at this one bit, “I told you. You should have left earlier but noooo you just had to take that break before we left,” Tobirama grumbled as he looked out of the downed window. Hashirama didn’t say anything back, he knew his brother was grumpy and would just agitate him more if he was to open his mouth.

An hour later, they arrived at their new apartment. Tobirama noticing another moving truck there, “I see we are going to have new neighbors….” Before he could finish, Hashirama cut him off, “ Oh? That’s Madara and his baby brother, Izuna. They are going to be our roommates!!” “WHAT?! You never said anything about fucking roommates and Madara as in your boyfriend Madara Uchiha?! I will NOT stand for this. NO, they are getting a place of their own!”

“Brother, it’s too late! Everyone already signed the lease. Besides, it’s ONLY for a year. I think you can at least handle that much. I know you only met Madara a couple of times before and have...opinions on him, but really, he is a nice guy!” Hashirama explained as he jumped out of the moving truck to greet his boyfriend with a kiss

Izuna knew about Hashirama, but never knew he had a younger brother as well. “Who the fuck is that? Is that your brother or something?” Izuna asked as he opened the back of the truck. “Yes, I’m Hashirama’s younger brother, and believe me, I am NOT happy about this one bit. Just stay out of my way and let me handle this. Just...go be an ungrateful Uchiha and do what you are good at doing.”

“That is a little harsh, you pompous asshole. I was just trying to help but fuck you. I’ll go do my own thing. See ya bro, I’ll be back in an hour or two with some booze so we can celebrate tonight.” Izuna said as he waved to the couple and left in his car to head into the city.

Hashirama in return gave Tobirama a stern look, “You didn’t have to cause drama already...he was just trying to help…” the older man sighed as him and Madara got into the truck to start moving furniture. With the three of them working together, they got the move done within an hour. Tobirama got things settled in his room and right away went to work on a paper that was due in 2 days. Meanwhile, Hashirama decorated the living room with plants and a cat tree for their two cats. Tobirama did come out of his room, took one look at the living room, “This is a fucking disaster,” and went right back into his bedroom.

Time to celebrate! Madara insisted that dinner was on him so he phoned in an order for sushi then called his brother to return home. Both the delivery guy and Izuna showed up at the same time. One with food and the other with booze. Hashirama worked hard in setting up the table for 4 and attempted to get his brother to join in on the celebration, but he refused. Stating he has too much school work to do for trivial motives. Dejected, Hashirama returned to the kitchen and just sat at the table, pouting. “I don’t know why you even bothered, Hashirama. You know how Tobirama gets…” Madara was cut off by Izuna, “You mean he’s a pompous asshole who can’t relax?” Madara just nodded and went about to pour everyone their drinks. Feeling bad for Hashirama, Izuna stood up and marched down the hall to Tobirama’s room. Flinging the door wide open, “You have a lot of nerve. Your brother wants us to celebrate together. Surely, an asshole like yourself can leave your schoolwork for 30 minutes to enjoy some food and good drinks.”

Tossing papers up in the air at the sound of his door being flung open, Tobirama turned around. Angrily looking at the doorway, “You have no manners. I have work to do. Unlike you, I actually have a career goal in mind and I’m working towards that goal. I can’t take time out of my work schedule for unimportant celebrations.” Tobirama huffed as he gathered up his papers. Izuna just giving Tobirama a glance over, “You really are an asshole. Enjoy your life being alone.” Those words sort of stung and Tobirama really didn’t understand why, but he knew it sort of hurt. Tobirama didn’t pay any more attention to how he felt, instead he just buried himself in his work.

Meanwhile, the rest of them were enjoying their small celebration. Madara was really enjoying the booze and the seductive looks Hashirama was giving him from across the table. Izuna noticed and just made a gaging sound in disgust as he went to munch on more sushi. “Your brother really is a loser,” Izuna blurted out. That is how Izuna was, to the point. He didn’t care if he hurt people’s feelings as long as they heard the truth. Hashirama jus sighed, “He’s always been like this. He takes everything too seriously. He doesn’t relax and enjoy life. He just works. I’ve tried to get him out of his shell but he just refuses.” Madara hearing this knew exactly what his brother was thinking. Izuna will see this as a challenge. Grabbing a plate and filling it up with sushi and grabbing a beer, Izuna headed back down to Tobirama’s room. Knocking this time before he entered, flinging the door open once again. “Listen here, at least take this plate and enjoy it being alone. You are just going to have to deal with us living together so get with the program.”

Tobirama didn’t say anything, he just sat at his computer and kept typing. “Hey, asshole, I’m talking to you….anyway, here’s a plate. I guess enjoy it.” Dropping the plate on the desk, Tobirama giving Izuna the side-eye. “You’re welcome,” Izuna said sarcastically as he left the room. Deciding he had enough for the night, he said his goodnights to both Hashirama and Madara then headed off to bed.

Hashirama and Madara stayed up for a while before they headed to bed. Everyone was sleeping but Tobirama. Finally eating the food Izuna brought to him, he stayed in his room till about midnight. Walking down the hallway he heard his brother and Madara fucking. Internally screaming as he turned back around, “This all can’t be real….” reaching his room again and deciding to go back to sleep. The day was long and draining. He had to get some sleep since he had to wake up in 6 hours to go to work for the morning then it was off to class.

5 am came too fast for Tobirama’s liking, he really didn’t sleep that well last night since his room was next to his brother’s room and all he heard was “ fuck me harder.” HIs morning routine consisted of showering, fixing his hair, brushing his teeth, getting dressed then breakfast. It was all going smoothly until he went to the kitchen. Izuna was already there, making breakfast for himself. The breakfast looked sort of big for one person but it smelled really good “Who would have thought you got up this early too? I guess there are two early birds in this apartment. You might as well take a fucking seat and have breakfast with me or are you too good for that too?” Izuna mumbled as he flipped some eggs in a pan. “No...I’ll just take some toast..” Grabbing two pieces of toast, Tobirama left for the day. Izuna just shrugged and continued to cook for himself, still thinking Tobirama is nothing but an asshole.

  
  
  


The upcoming months are going to be telling. Izuna already knew he would have his handsful with this one. He is going to have fun getting under Tobirama’s skin and try to get him to break down those walls he obviously has up. “Let the games begin” was all Izuna could mutteras he sat down to the breakfast he made for himself.


	2. It Was A Family Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna starts his antics by eating Tobirama's food, even his beloved oreos

A couple of days had passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Madara and Hashiramd did their own thing most of the time, except for when it came to eating dinner, then everyone but Tobirama sat around the table to eat. All Tobirama did was go to work, eat, sleep, and go to class. He was probably the most boring person Izuna has ever met. 

Izuna started this little thing where he would eat some of Tobirama’s food. Just to see if he would notice. At first, it was just small bits and the bare minimum stealing of food. It mostly happened from the hours of 11 pm-2 am. Izuna would sneak into the kitchen, maybe grab some cookies or half a sandwich then go back to bed. One night he saw Madara making himself and Hashirama something to snack on, Izuna thinking to himself that they must have worked up an appetite….again. 

“You know he is gonna catch you, Izuna.” A voice from behind the cabinet said as Madara searched for some chips. “Yeah? Do you think he will? I don’t think he will, he’s too busy doing school work to even notice. I know what I’m doing, so butt out of this one bro.” Izuna reached for a family pack of Oreos and leftover sushi and headed back to his room. The younger Uchiha munched as he was playing some League of Legends until 1 in the morning. That morning, Izuna woke up around 6 in the morning to make some breakfast. “Do you know who ate half of my leftover sushi? I was saving it for my lunch today.” Tobirama blurted out as he watched Izuna cook some eggs and toast. “Nah, I’m pretty sure you ate half of it last night. Maybe you don’t remember cause you’re constantly doing school work, Tobirama.” 

Izuna being a polite gentleman, made Tobirama a plate of eggs and toast. “I don’t have---” the Senju being cut off and pushed down into the chair. “Eat! Be merry! I know you have time to eat two eggs and some toast. Your class doesn’t start for another two hours.” Tobirama froze up and looked down to grab his fork. “I knew it, you’ve been avoiding me this whole time. How sweet!” Izuna added as he poured some coffee for both of them. “I’m NOT avoiding you. I just have work I got to do before class starts.” Tobirama hissed back as he continued to eat. The two sat there in awkward silence for 6 minutes until Tobirama was done eating. “There, I ate with you now let me leave.” The younger Senju demanded as he grabbed his bag and bookbag on his way out the door. Izuna just waved with a smile, “At least he is coming around,” Izuna said to himself as he cleaned up the kitchen.

The rest of Izuna’s day was filled with a rather long nap, some makeup tutorials once he woke up. He ended up becoming the cook of the house since he was home in the evenings. Well, all evenings except Friday and Saturday nights. Those nights he was usually out at the clubs doing drag shows and drinking his share of alcohol. Sunday mornings he would arrive home, hungover but still able to cook a decent brunch for everyone. These days actually made Izuna happy since Tobirama actually joined them. Sunday mornings were the only time he ever slept in and conversed with people, mainly Hashirama. Madara and Izuna did their own thing, after all, they were Uchihas. Sunday’s were always important to the Uchihas. They went to the temple after brunch then stopped at the local grocer to get food for the Sunday feast. As those two did their own brotherly thing, the Senju’s stayed home. Hashirama took care of his plants while Tobirama relaxed in the living room, reading the business part of the Sunday newspaper. When they were all together again, Izuna cooked dinner with the help of Madara. The dinner usually included some form of meat with rice, vegetable sides, some sushi, and several bottles of sake. All four of them gathered around the table which was set family-style.

“Izuna, when are you actually going to pull your weight around here and pay bills?” Tobirama suddenly blurted. The stares Tobirama received sent chills down his spine. Izuna just looking at the Senju, unfazed as he ate some rice and meat, “How about you mind your fucking business. I pay bills around here. I pay most of the rent and my share of the internet bill. What more do you want from me, asshole?” Tobirama just stared at his food, not realizing Izuna paid most of the rent, “S-sorry. I didn’t realize…” the Senju faded out as he went back to eating. “ Brother, I told you to mind your business. We talked about this before, stay out of other people’s finances.” Hashirama scolded as he ate mostly vegetables.

Everyone remained quiet for most of the dinner. Once done, Tobirama just went to his room to do his homework, Izuna and Hashirama cleaned up the kitchen while Madara went to the gym a few blocks away to work out for the next hour. Izuna reached to grab some more of Tobirama’s Oreos for an after-dinner treat. “Hey, tell Tobirama he is almost out of Oreos. I don’t want him to know I’ve been eating them.” Giving Hashirama a wink as he left the kitchen and headed down to his room. Actually feeling tired for once, Izuna went to bed early that night. By midnight, everyone has gone to bed beside Tobirama. He didn’t have class or work on Mondays either so he would work into the early morning on whatever project he had for class.

In the next few days, everyone was busy with their own personal activities. Madara was working and going to the gym, hashirama was busy with his own greenhouse and garden business, Tobirama was always at work/school, and Izuna, aside from doing make-up tutorials and being an upcoming popular influencer, was working on the prospects of his own eye-shadow palette. This time, as Izuna worked on names for the colors, he had the whole bag of Oreos. He stopped working when he heard conversations outside of this door, Tobirama? It sounded like Tobirama. Just like he did with the Senju, Tobirama opened the door with force, “You! You’re the one that has been eating m food” the man yelled as he pointed to the bag of cookies. “ My Oreos! I caught you in the act you fucking bum. Explain yourself.” Izuna, grabbing a cookie to eat while he stared Tobirama right in the eyes, “Well….the pack does say “Family Size’. So, I thought I would take it upon myself to eat a few.” Screaming internally, Tobirama threw a fit, “We are NOT family!” Izuna busted out laughing because he didn’t realize that the Senju wasn’t aware that his brother asked Madara to marry him the other day. “Think again, Tobi. Hashirama asked my brother to marry him. He said yes, so yes, we are gonna be ‘family’.” Izuna blurted out as he got up with the pack of cookies and threw it at him “Take your damn cookies. I was just eating your shit to get on your nerves.” 

Tobirama just stood there though. He was completely in shock. “What do you mean….HASHIRAMA!!” He yelled as he couldn’t believe his ears. Hashirama quickly came, “Tobirama….what’s the matter?! Why are you so…..white?” Hashirama stood there smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. “You...You’re marrying an Uchiha? Have you lost your mind?” Tobirama didn’t give his brother time to answer, instead he just went into his room and slammed his door shut. In disbelief, Tobirama just flung himself on his bed and sighed. Now he’s going to have to put up with Izuna for life. Not just the remaining year, but for life. This was a big deal for him. He really didn’t like the Uchiha all that much. Tobirama always thought Hashirama could do better and actually be with a woman instead of a man. People tend to talk more about others when they seem to be different. He didn’t want the Senju name to be tarnished. But that was him just thinking too much. He really did just want Hashirama to be happy and he was happiest with Madara. 

The next day, Izuna woke up late to the smell of bacon being fried. That wonderful salty, smoky smell filled the apartment and put a smile on Izuna’s face. Izuna woke up and walked down to the kitchen and shockingly found Tobirama had made them breakfast, “Since we are going to be…..family. I might as well get used to you even though I think pretty low of your family’s name.” Crossing his arms as he took a seat at the table. Looking down at the table filled with muffins, a small salad, fluffy pancakes, fruit, and bacon. Izuna didn’t know Tobirama could cook and was actually pleased, “This is certainly a surprise. I wasn’t aware that you knew how to cook. I didn’t know you knew how to do anything other than study and work.” Izuna shot back as he took a seat. 

“Anyway…..sorry about eating your food. Even though you deserved it for being a prude, I am sorry.” Taking a bite of pancake and instantly being pleased with how light and fluffy the taste was from them. “You know, you really are a good cook. Maybe you can cook for me every morning?” Giving the younger Senju and wink as he grabbed some bacon to munch on. “I think not. You can cook for yourself. I just did this today as a….well, as a welcome to the family type of breakfast.” Tobirama said as he focused on eating, looking up every so often to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha. He hadn’t noticed till now the soft expressions Izuna made. How soft his skin looked and how kissable his lips were to him. “No, I can’t think like that. Izuna is NOT kissable,” he mumbled to himself as he at some fruit. “Excuse me, Izuna isn’t what? You’re mumbling over your food and all I can make out is “Izuna isn’t”...” Izuna taking a moment to take a real good look at Tobirama. The harsh look in his eyes, his pale skin seemed soft. The absolute blank expressions Tobirama made was actually a turn on to Izuna. He thought it as a challenge to try to get Tobirama to express how he felt. For a Senju, Tobirama really wasn’t bad looking. He needed a little work, but nonetheless, he was cute.

The two continued to eat their breakfast in silence until it was time for Tobirama to go to work. Izuna showed him to the door and just stood in the doorway, waving at him as he left. Maybe the Senju weren’t bad people. Just maybe he could bring Tobirama out of his shell. Just maybe there was some room for some romance. Just maybe they could be an item. Izuna had a lot of work ahead of him, but will it be worth it? 


	3. All Consuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna goes out and discovers all the thinks about is Tobirama

_ Forward 2 weeks _

“Finally, the weekend,” Izuna said as he was relieved. The past week, for some reason, was particularly hard for him. Between his bank account being over-drafted and asking Madara for money to cover it to the constant bickering between him and Tobirama. Izuna needed a break and had made plans to spend the night in the city.

Tobirama was still his inconsolable self. Always getting the last word in an argument. Always telling people what to do, especially Izuna and Hashirama. You’d think for someone that isn’t home for most of the day, he wouldn’t have much to say, but he does. “Why are the dishes piled up in the sink?” “Who ate my cookies?” “Hashirama, you have to separate colors from whites.” The nagging was getting to be too much, so Izuna exploded on him one day and told him to basically shut the fuck up and shove his opinions up his ass. After that, the two stayed away from each other. Izuna wanted nothing to do with the Senju. So, after a tense week, a night out was greatly needed.

Izuna got ready. Getting a shower and dressing up to go to one of his favorite bars. He had heard there was a drag show tonight so he threw on a little bit of eye shadow, “There! Ready to go and hit up the town.” He was pleased with how he looked. Izuna always wore the latest fashion trends, which always attracted men, but never anyone he was truly interested in. He left the apartment, telling his brother not to wait up for him, and grabbed a cab to the downtown area.

It was the perfect Saturday to get out. The air was crisp, it wasn’t too hot or too cold. Everywhere you looked at was busy and filled with people. Finally, he got dropped off at the bar and realized that it was unusually busy for the night. “The drag show must be drawing in a crowd,” he thought to himself as he made his way through the people and reached the front so he could pay to get inside. The inside was bright and colorful. The different colored lights gave off a certain vibe to the building. Men and women dancing on the floor and the bar area crowded. Izuna looked around to see if he saw anyone he knew. No luck so he made his way to the bar to order is regular, cranberry, and vodka with a hint of lime.

Some time has passed. Izuna on his 4th drink finally decided to go to the dance floor and grab the nearest cute male near him so he could dance.

A remix of “You Spin Me Round” came on, so Izuna grabbed a guy and started to dance. The guy was confused at first, but as soon as he saw how cute the Uchiha was, he had no issues dancing with him. The two danced but all that was on Izuna’s mind was Tobirama. For some reason Tobirama was on his mind. He wanted that Senju to be there with him. He had wish the guy he was dancing with was him. Disgruntled, Izuna went back to the bar and grabbed another drink. “Why the fuck is  _ HE _ in my head?” Quicking downing his drink, the Uchiha went back up to the stage where the drag show started.

Izuna couldn’t even enjoy the show. “Fuck...I hate this guy but why do i keep thinking about him?” He was obviously getting upset to the point where he just kept drinking. For the rest of the night, Izuna was just bummed out that Tobirama wasn’t with him. He couldn’t stand Tobi, so why is he thinking about him? Frustrated, Izuna called it a night and went outside to call a cab to head back home. It was about 1 am when he reached the apartment, staggering in to find Tobirama up and in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. “YOU!” Izuna pointed at the younger Senju, “You...I couldn’t enjoy my night out because of you,” Izuna declared as he stumbled into the kitchen and into Tobirama. “What? What the hell did I do? You’re drunk, Izuna,” Tobirama stated as he pushed the Uchiha off of him. “So? I can’t stop thinking of you..” the Uchih took a seat at the table and grabbed half of Tobirama’s sandwich, “At least you have good taste in lunch meat.” Izuna continued on munching on the sandwich. Tobirama just kept his eyes on him as he ate the other half, wondering what exactly Izuna has been thinking about that included him. “So...What have you been thinking about, Izuna?” Tobirama asked. Slamming his fist onto the table, “That is for YOU to find out. I am not telling you,” Izuna stated angrily. “This conversation is over. I’m going to bed.” The Uchiha got up and went down the hall, but instead of going to his room, he entered Tobirama’s room and crashed on the bed. “What are you doing, Uchiha? This isn’t your room. It’s mine so get out.” Turning over onto his side, Izuna just winced at Tobirama. “And? You got a problem with me staying here?” 

Tobirama had enough of these antics. Going over to this bed to try to get Izuna out of hit, the Senju grabbed his arms and started to pull him. Izuna was resisting and was pulling back. Being sly, Izuna pulled back hard, pulling Tobirama in close to him. Close enough that the two stared into each other’s eyes for a brief minute. It was then Izuna had made a choice. He leaned in and gave Tobirama a kiss on the lips. Shocked, confused...Tobirama didn’t know what to do so he quickly pulled back, cheeks red and feeling flustered, “YOU...YOU UCHIHA. You do nothing but cause trouble.!” Tobirama yelled as he just paced around his room wondering what to do next. Before he could do anything, Izuna passed out in his bed. “Great...now where am i suppose to sleep?” Secretly, the sleeping Uchiha made him soft. Izuna had such a soft, innocent expression on his face as he slept. It made Tobirama weak and he finally saw Izuna in a different light. 

Reaching down to gently touch Izuna’s cheek, feeling just how soft his skin really is, “Soft….” was all Tobirama whispered out. Getting tired himself, Tobirama decided to get into bed and pull the blanket up over them both. Keeping to himself, Tobirama turned the other way, facing the wall, and instantly fell asleep.

_  
  
_

_ Morning _

It was about 7am when Izuna woke up. Feeling his head pound as he slowly opened his eyes, “Where am i? This isn’t my room.” Izuna finally realized he was Tobirama’s room but couldn’t find him anywhere. Reaching behind him, he felt a warm body. Tobi’s breathing heavy and soothing. Izuna allowed himself a moment to be hypnotized by the breathing before he realized Tobirama and him slept in the same bed together. “WHAT THE HELL?!”Izuna screamed as he quickly shot up in bed. Tobiram cringed and slowly woke up “It’s early, can you NOT yell this early in the morning? I’m trying to sleep.” Looking over at the Senju, Izuna smacked the back of his head, “WE SLEPT TOGETHER!” Izuna was having a small freakout as he quickly got out of bed “You better not have done anything while I was sleeping. I know you, you’re a closet pervert.” Taken back and sitting up in bed. “If ANYTHING you were the one to kiss me last night so I don't want to hear it.” Izuna stood there, frozen from shock. He can’t believe he kissed Tobirama last night. Shaking his head and slapping his own face “Don’t remind me!! I was just drunk. There is NO way I am attracted to you.” Which was a lie and Izuna knew it was one. He definitely found Tobirama to be attractive. Even with his bed head. Storming out, Izuna when to his room to get clothes so he can change and shower.

“What a spaz.”Tobirama thought to himself as he slowly got up out of bed. Fixing his hair as he looked himself in the mirror, Tobi then went out to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two. He would make breakfast for everyone, but Hashirama and Madara won’t be waking up till noon.

He made the usual; eggs, two small fruit bowls, toast, and some bacon. He made sure the coffee was strong since that is how Izuna liked his coffee. Tobirama had this cute, pink apron on as he cooked and set up the table.

Izuna was done showering and came out in a grey nike hoodie and basketball shorts, “How sweet, you made breakfast. Are you feeling bad that you tricked me into kissing you last night?” Izuna went on as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Tricked you? I don’t fucking think so. You willingly kissed me. This is all on you, Izuna” Tobirama stated as he started to plate breakfast. Izuna found it weird that Tobirama wasn’t as mad as he thought he was going to be with the whole kissing him a thing.

Breakfast was platted so Izuna dug into his plate. “At least he is a decent cook,” Izuna thinking to himself as he nibbled on some toast and butter. “Are you ever going to tell me why you blamed me for your crappy night last night even though I was nowhere near you?” Tobirama suddenly pointed out as he drank some coffee. Izuna just gave the Senju a look from across the table. “ You know what, I will not tell you. It’s for me to know only.” Sticking his tongue out, Izuna just went on eating his breakfast and Tobirama stayed silent for the rest of the morning. After breakfast, Izuna helped Tobirama clean up then Tobi went off to his room to do some studying.

Sighing, the Uchiha went back to his room and got on his computer. He didn’t feel like doing much but he had to do some make-up tutorials so he can post them on YouTube and Instagram. It was how he made his money and shockingly, he was rather popular on the internet. He always had people leaving comments on his photos. His twitter was constantly being blown up from all the mentions and dms. “I’m kidding myself….Tobirama would never go for someone like me.” Izuna said to himself as he started to put some foundation on his face. Little did he know, Tobirama was slowly getting into Izuna. He found the Uchiha to be bold and interesting

Is Tobirama too busy for Izuna? Will Izuna finally admit to himself that he likes Tobirama? The two are so close to the truth about each other. Izuna is close to a confession.

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	4. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is starting to feel something towards Izuna. He's not too entirely sure if it'll work out though.

2  _ weeks later _

“You two ready to do some wedding stuff today!?” Hashirama’s voice hitched in excitement as he sat down to eat his breakfast. Madara just sighed as he was not prepared to spend the whole entire day with Tobirama. After a few months, the two still didn’t get along. Madara thought the younger Senju was a bit uptight and Tobirama thought the older Uchiha was too obnoxious. Tobirama just rolled his eyes and continued to drink is black, bitter coffee. “I really don’t want to do this, especially with  _ them _ but I have no choice. I don’t want you to pick out my tuxedo,” The younger Senju said with a hint of disdain. “You always have to make the smallest things into a major problem, Senju. At least do this for your brother,” Izuna chimed in as he ate his oatmeal. The morning was off to a wonderful start. Everyone already fighting, Hashirama getting into a depressed state while Madara tries to keep the peace.

After breakfast, the four of them left to head into town to the tuxedo shop. It was the first thing on their list since it’s going to be taking the longest. All of them entered the shop, Hashirama quickly going to the front desk to let them know that they are there to try on tuxes for his wedding. The man upfront introduced himself as “Diego” and if there was anything that needed help with, he would gladly help them. Hashirama and Madara went off in another direction while Izuna went to the back of the store and Tobirama went to the middle of the store. It would be helpful if those two would stay together, but no, they went their separate ways. 

Izuna had found two tuxedos. One of them was a typical black while the other was a dark blue. Trying them on, the Uchiha called for Tobirama to join him and give his opinion. At first, Tobirama acted like he didn’t hear Izuna call for him since he was calling from across the store. “Tobirama!!!!! Get over here, I  _ need  _ your opinion!” Izuna yelled for the last time before he marched over and grabbed the Senju by the arm and dragged him over. “What the hell, Izuna?! You are beyond control. This is not how you act in public,” Tobirama angrily stated as he ripped his arm out of Izuna’s grasp. Crossing his arms in an attempt to try to cool down. Once that happened, Tobi looked over Izuna. Gasping lightly as the dark blue tux really did justice to the Uchiha’s complexion. His eyes were hypnotizing. The Senju just blushed and lowered his face to try to hide the fact that his face was red. Izuna actually looked really good. He couldn’t believe how handsome he really was. Tobirama didn’t know how to act. His heart skipping a beat. “Y-you look good….I think you have found the right tux for you” Tobi trying to act smooth. Izuna just gave him a wink and smiled, “I know. This tux makes me look good.” He said as he posed in front of a mirror. 

_ Really? Did Izuna have to do this now?  _ Tobirama thought to himself as he tried to avert his eyes elsewhere instead of on Izuna’s semi-hunky body. “Go try yours on, Tobirama!” Izuna shouted from the dressing room as he started to change back into his day clothes. The Senju was hesitant, he really didn’t want anyone to see him but he had no choice. Izuna was persistent. Sighing, Tobi entered the dressing room so he could change. Slowly stripping his clothes off. Seeing his reflection, the Senju liked what he saw in the mirror. Obviously, his new workout routine and diet plan have been working. He’s been gaining some nice muscle tone after weeks of dedication. “For fuck sake, Hurry up!! I want to see how dorky you look!” Izuna growing impatient as he stood there, tux in his arms as he starred at the dressing room door. “Yeah, yeah, Be patient! I’ll be out in a minute. Damn.” Tobi practically yelled at the younger Uchiha as he started to put on his tuxedo. It fit well. The shirt was the right length and so were the pants. The bow tie needed to be a different color, but that wouldn’t take long to pick out. Opening the door to the dressing room, Tobirama stepped out and all you can hear was Izuna hooting and hollering over how good he looked in the tux. “You look soooo good, Tobirama! Good enough to almost eat.” Smirking as he walked around the Senju to take a closer look at this sexy person in front of him. Tobirama’s tux was a grey and white one. It matched his hair and brought out the red color of his eyes. The Senju looked sharp and Izuna was loving every minute of it. Teasing Tobirama on how sexy he looked, Izuna walked up to him and fixed the collar, which was a bit out of sorts. Blushing hard at the closeness Izuna was displaying, Tobirama just pulled away and fixed it himself,” I’m not an invalid. I can do it myself.” Tobirama whispered under his breath. To make matters worse he could hear Hashirama’s voice nearby and decided to quickly get back into the dressing room. “Izuna! Did you find what you were looking for?! How about Tobirama? Is he in the dressing room?” Hashirama all smiles went to the dressing room Izuna pointed at and just walked right in “Big brother!! Get the fuck out! This is an invasion of my privacy.” The older Senju just went out to look his brother over. “Looking sharp, bro! Madara and I found what we are going to wear. We can’t get them today though since they have to make adjustments.” Tobirama didn’t care, he just wanted to be left alone. “Yeah, fantastic now get OUT!” Pushing his brother out of the dressing room, Tobirama took a deep breath in and exhaled. Finally able to get his normal clothes on.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hashirama paid for their tuxedos. Finally, the group was able to leave and Tobirama couldn’t be happier. The younger Senju started to walk towards the curb to hail a cab when Hashirama stopped him, “Brother, did you forget? We still have a tasting to go to!” Tobirama looked horrified. He had forgotten about the cake tasting. He couldn’t stand any longer with the Uchiha so he decided to thow a fit. “I am NOT going to the tasting! I refuse. I already spent most of my day with those two. I can’t go on any longer.” Izuna overheard and just flipped him off, “Yeah, it hasn’t been a picnic around you either, Tobirama!” Turning his head in disgust and continued on a conversation with Madara. 

Hashirama tried to plead with his brother but he wasn’t getting anywhere. Sighing in defeat, the older Senju just allowed Tobirama to do as he pleases. The other three went on to do the tasting while Tobirama grabbed a cab and went back home. He really didn’t care about the flavor of the cake. Actually, he was still upset with the fact that his brother was marrying an Uchiha. A male Uchiha of all things. Tobirama always thought that Hashirama would marry and nice, educated woman but nope, he went with an obnoxious male. This had him thinking about his own future. Naturally, he was thinking about marrying an educated, down to earth woman. Lately, his mind has been wondering. He often thought of Izuna, despite Izuna being annoying and a pain in the ass, there was something about the younger Uchiha that had drawn Tobirama to him. Yes, he was cute and had good muscle tone. He did like Izuna’s personality. He wasn’t afraid to tell others how he felt that is for sure. That was something Tobirama admired about Izuna.

On his way back to the apartment, Tobirama couldn’t get Izuna out of his mind. Especially how attractive the Uchiha was in his tuxedo. He just wished they were more compatible. If they were, Tobirama might try to pursue something with Izuna. But they were from two completely different backgrounds. It couldn’t work…..could it? Shaking his head to get those thoughts out. He finally realized he was home and got out of the cab.

Tobirama spent the next 3 hours alone. His thoughts driving him crazy. It was too quiet in the apartment. He caught himself missing Izuna’s loud voice. “This can’t be happening….” Tobirama said to himself as he relaxed in his room, browsing the internet. Soon he heard a familiar sound. It was Izuna’s laugher. Getting excited, Tobirama jumped out of his chair and quickly went into the living room where the three stood there as they started to whine down from their day out in the city. “About time you guys got back. I thought you three got lost.” Crossing his arms. “Oh?! It sounds like you missed me, Tobirama!” Izuna cackled and went up to whisper into Tobirama’s ear “Missed you more.” Hearing this caused the tips of Tobi’s ears to turn red with embarrassment. “ I-I didn’t miss you!! You’re making things up!” Huffing as Madara just gave the two a look and Hashirama just laughed at his brother.

The night continued, Hashirama and Madara made dinner for everyone. Izuna made it a point to sit close to Tobirama, which just made him uncomfortable. All four sat down to a nice dinner. Even though Hashirama took the credit, it was Madara who did most of the cooking. They could tell cause the food was actually edible. After dinner, Madara and Hashirama went to the living room to watch a movie. Meanwhile, Tobirama went back to his room to study. He closed the door but Izuna stopped him, “I’m joining you..” Tobirama just gave Izuna an odd expression, “Absolutely not. I have to study for a test tomorrow. You will just distract me.” Insulted, Izuna just walked in and jumped on his bed, making himself comfortable “Just pretend that I’m not here. I’ll just be uploading videos of today on my Twitter account. My followers want to know what happened today.” Saying in a smug voice. It was Izuna’s goal to become a popular influencer. He was on the road to becoming one. Deciding to practice a certain look, Izuna left the room and gathered up some makeup he will be needing. 

Heading back to Tobirama’s room, he jumped on the bed again and started to do his make-up. “Why do you like doing that? Aren’t you afraid to be seen as….feminine?” Tobirama inquired as he continued to study. “ Pfffff, fuck no. I’m not worried. If they want to see me as feminine, so be it. I know I am perfectly masculine. You have a problem with people thinking I’m feminine?” Izuna shot back as he did his foundation. Tobirama didn’t answer right away since he was too busy studying, “No. It’s not like that, i just don’t know why a good looking man like yourself would want to appear to be feminine.” Tobirama was honest at least. Izuna just shook his head,” I just like doing this, okay. It’s not that big of a deal.” Izuna remained quiet for the rest of the evening while Tobirama studied.

After taking a few pics and posting them on Instagram, Izuna went to wash his face and get ready for bed. Instead of his bed though, he went back to Tobirama’s room and crashed there. Tobirama hadn't noticed till it was late and he was getting tired. “DAmn it, Izuna. Learn to sleep in your own damn bed,” The Senju whispered as he changed into shorts to sleep in. Izuna always slept cold, hence the sweat pants and hoodie he always slept in, which Tobirama found it odd but somewhat cute. Izuna was all curled up and sleeping soundly. Having no choice, Tobirama climbed into bed and settled in next to Izuna. Tobirama just turned his back towards him and went to sleep.

Tobirama didn’t want to admit it, but he enjoyed sleeping next to Izuna. He spent many lonely nights sleeping alone so maybe this was a sign. Maybe he should pursue something with Izuna. Time will only tell. But for right now, Tobirama just wanted to enjoy the closeness he was sharing with the young Senju.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Problem Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is such a jerk to Izuna. All Izuna ever wanted was some attention.

5:30am came around and Tobirama slowly woke up. There was a presence on his right. It was familiar. It wasn’t very threatening since Izuna was asleep still. The Senju found comfort in the warmth next to his body. Tobirama decided to let the Uchiha sleep so he carefully got up out of bed and got dressed for the day. 

In the kitchen, Madara was already making some coffee. “I thought you would still be asleep….after all my brother is usually the one up early in the morning,” Tobirama politely said to Madara. “ Yeah? What about it? I couldn’t sleep any longer. Besides I’ve been wanting to get to the gym earlier in the morning. I might as well start now.” Madara snapped back as he poured himself a cup of black coffee with 2 sugars. The Senju just went on, minding his business. Though if he was truthful, one thing he did admire about Madara was his dedication. He wishes Izuna was dedicated like his older brother. Maybe if they hung out more….no, it wasn’t Tobirama’s business. 

Tobirama ate, read the news, and cleaned a little. He really couldn’t study with an Uchiha in his room so he decided to change and go for a run. Before he left, he went into the living room and continued on with his stretches. As he was about to leave, Madara joined up since he was leaving at the same time. “At least one Senju knows how to keep in shape.” The older Uchiha commented before he left the apartment. Tobirama just sighed and hurried down the stairs, reaching the bottom and proceeded to run through the parking lot and out to the road.

  
  


Back at the apartment, Izuna rolled around in bed, half awake. Realizing Tobiram wasn’t there next to him, he got up and rubbed his face, and brushed the hair away from his eyes. Getting a glimpse of what time it was, “ Shit….it’s too early for this crap.” Flopping back down on the bed, his head hitting the pillow. Izuna wondered if he should go back to sleep or just stay up. He could tell by how quiet it was outside of the room that no one else was either up or home. He figured his brother would be at the gym. Maybe Hashirama was still in bed sleeping, but he had no idea where Tobirama would have gone. Reaching to grab his phone, the Uchiha took a few selfies and sent them all to the younger Senju’s phone. 

Izuna tried to go back to sleep but an hour later, he heard someone in the hallway. The door swung open, “You’re STILL not up?! It’s been an hour. Im getting a shower, by the time i come out, I want you out of my bed. I have studying to do.” Tobirama’s voice boomed as he searched for house clothes and left to go to the bathroom. “You don’t have to be fucking rude!” Izuna screamed back at him. Huffing and pouting, Izuna got up and went to his room. Tobirama is always a damn grouch, he thought. Izuna figured that he might as well get dressed for the day that way he can go out into the city and live it up.

30 minutes have passed and Tobirama came back into his room. Not seeing Izuna, he was a bit disappointed. Usually, the Uchiha disobeys him and stays where he’s not supposed to be, but this time he actually listened. Shaking his head, Tobi went back to drying his hair and taking a seat at the desk. He felt lonely but that will just pass once he started on his paper that was due in 4 days. 

Back in Izuna’s room, he was almost ready. He just finished putting his hair up and now he was off to go to the city. Stopping by Tobirama’s room, Izuna entered and playfully flung his arms over the Senju’s shoulders “Don’t miss me while I’m gone,” he whispered in the other’s ear and laughed. “What the hell, Izuna?! Can you leave me alone for just one day? I have work to do. I will not be thinking of you. I don’t know where you get this idea at, but you’re wrong. Someone like myself could NEVER be with someone like you so please….fucking stop.” Tobirama froze, not believing what just came out of his mouth. It was the farthest thing from the truth. He sat there, not saying a word. The room was silent until Izuna broke it, “ You’re such a fucking asshole..” was all he said as he released his arms and immediately left the room and the apartment.

Face palming, Tobirama can’t believe what he had done. He didn’t feel that way towards Izuna at all and now, he is going ot have to work on making amends to the small relationship they had if you could call it a relationship. Maybe if he just went back to working on his paper, he can clear his mind and figure out how to make it up to Izuna. It would probably take a good deal. Izuna may not act like it, but he is sensitive to the people he likes and to his brother. It would probably take weeks to convince Izuna to have them start over and maybe actually get to know one another. 

Back in the city, Izuna was still pissed and hurt. He should have known, Tobirama was a Senju anyway. It wouldn’t have worked out the way it has for his brother. Tobirama was too much of an ass. “I know what this calls for…..retail therapy!” Izuna walked the busy sidewalks. Stopping at one store that sold high-end jeans. Upon entering he was greeted by the staff. The man showed Izuna around to what he might possibly be interested in. Saying this thanks, the Uchiha started to look for a couple of pairs of jeans. There were all sorts of styles but so far the ones he looked at didn’t match with his personality. Finally, he found a pair. They were faded and had rips in the pants. Just what he was looking for today. Izuna went to try them on and they fit perfectly. Buying 3 pairs of the same pants but in different colors, he was happy with his purchase and went on to the next shop.

_ A few hours later _

Tobirama was putting the finishing touches on his research paper. Checking his phone from time to time, expecting to see a message or photo from Izuna. Nothing. Shaking it off, the Senju saved his work on the USB and turned everything off so he could go to the living room to relax. 

Hashirama was in the living room, watching some show on gardening. “Brother…...are you okay? I heard what you said to Izuna. Did you really mean what you said?” Hashirama said out of curiosity. Tobirama just sighed and took a seat next to his older brother. “ No. I didn’t mean any of it. I wish I could take it back,” Tobi said in a hushed tone. Disappointed in himself, the younger Senju just watched what Hashirama was watching. No complaining about the show. No complaining about his brother being in his business. Tobirama was really out of it. He just wishes Izuna knew how he really felt about him. But how can he show how he cares and make it believable?

Izuna was on his way home. Carrying several bags of the latest fits, the Uchiha ran into his brother. “Madara! Are you on your way home?” Izuna said with enthusiasm. “Little bro….Yeah, I am heading home. Gonna make some lunch…….are you okay? Hashirama told me what happened.” Madara looked concerned. He knew how much his brother liked Tobirama. He’s not sure why, but he stood beside him.

“I’m fine. Nothing that a little retail therapy can’t fix!” Izuna was all smiles as he caught up with Madara. The older Uchiha knew better. He knew Izuna was hurting. Those fake smiles couldn’t get past Madara. Izuna put on an act for Madara, hiding his true feelings. Izuna was really hurt. His heart was broken and he’s not sure if he ever wants to see Tobirama ever again.

Back at the apartment, Hashirama did his best to try to cheer up Tobirama. Nothing worked. He’s never seen his brother so upset. The Senju was really concerned over Tobirama. All he ever wanted was for his brother to be happy. He works so hard and continually looks miserable. Having that special someone in his life might actually bring him some happiness. “Tobirama...maybe you should just talk to Izuna? It couldn’t hurt,” Hashirama suggested. In return, Tobi just gave his brother a look and replied, “What makes you think he wants to talk to me? I ruined everything.” Tobirama just slumped down on the couch.

Walking through the apartment door, Izuna blurted out, “Honey, we’re home!” Immediately heading toward his room so he could put his clothes away. Meanwhile, Madara stopped in the kitchen to put the groceries away and grabbed a pan so he can make lunch for everyone.

Izuna changed into one of his new fits, in an attempt to get Tobirama’s attention. Walking out into the living room to take a seat. Waiting for compliments but he got nothing. Nothing from Tobirama that is. On the other hand, Hashirama was giving out compliments non-stop. Saying his thanks, Izuna looked over at Tobirama, “Well….are you going to say anything? Oh wait, I forgot. You want nothing to do with me. You’re such a prick.” Izuna mumbled out and instantly got up to go head to his room “No lunch for me. I’m not hungry.” Slamming his door as he entered his room.

Madara and Hashirama just looked at Tobirama, who just turned away. “I should talk to him, shouldn’t I?” The Senju asked while the other two both said “yes” at the same time. Tobie doesn’t know what to say though. When it comes to his research, he could talk for hours. But matters of the heart, he had no idea what to say. This was all new to him and he certainly doesn’t want to make any worse. To make sure he was going to say the right things, Tobirama went into his room to write down some key points he was wanting to talk about with Izuna. This was the only way he knew how to do this, otherwise, it would go downhill fast.

Izuna was in no mood for a lecture. He was hurt and the only way to make him feel better was to do his make-up and post pics on his accounts. Will he accept Tobirama’s apology? Or will Izuna remain salty and tell him to fuck off? It’s hard to tell at this point. All Izuna wanted was Tobirama’s attention. He can’t even get that most of the time so what would make him think that Tobirama will change.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna finally texts Tobirama

Tobirama felt bad for how he treated Izuna that night. He just had to figure out a way to make things better between them. “Should I take him on a date? I want to but to where?” The younger Senju asked himself as he sat at his desk listing pros and cons to them dating. 

The pros to dating Izuna were that Tobirama liked him, they already live together, he is pretty sure Izuna likes him back, they became somewhat close, Izuna can take care of himself and has his own money.

The cons: Izuna doesn’t have a “stable” job. He parties every night. He doesn’t know about personal space.

To Tobirama, it appeared the pros tend to outweigh the cons, but are the cons too much for the Senju to handle? Tobirama thought long and hard throughout the night. It was late so he decided to head to bed to sleep on it.

Meanwhile…..

Izuna was out in the city in one of the many gay bars. He was drunk and basically bitching about Tobirama to anyone who listened. He was mad at the way he was treated. After all, he did like the Senju and he had no idea why. Tobirama was stuck up. He was a stiff. There was nothing fun about the younger Senju. All he did was study and complain. But, there was something about Tobi that Izuna liked….was it his looks? Was it the fact that he had goals? Or was it the fact that Tobirama was someone that he could never have, making Izuna want him more.

Izuna came home by taxi. Drunk and just ready for bed. He entered the apartment, hearing noises coming from Hashi and Madara’s room. Those two seemed to have the perfect relationship and he wanted what they have, an actual relationship where they communicate and trust one another. 

Rolling his eyes as he walked past their room to get to his. Once in, he stripped his clothes off and flopped on the bed naked. Laying there for about 10 minutes, Izuna finally decided to at least put shorts on and climb into bed. Curling up in a fetal position to keep warm and fall asleep.

  
  


Tobirama was in his room, laying in his bed as he tossed and turned. He thought he heard Izuna come in the apartment and was surprised he didn’t enter his room, which was a normal thing anymore. Sad, Tobi just rolled over to stare at the door. “I guess Izuna isn’t coming…” Tobirama sadly told himself. Sighing heavily, he just turned over and tried his best to sleep.

The next morning, Hashirama and Madara were already up making a big breakfast for everyone. Everything ranging from scrambled eggs to a fruit salad. Tobirama was the next to wake up. He did his morning routine of getting a shower and getting dressed for the day. With his backpack all packed, he left his room and headed into the kitchen to take his place at the table. “Izuna isn’t up yet?” he asked the two of them, Madara just giving him a look while Hashirama answered him, “ Nope! I didn’t even hear him come in last night!” Madara rolled his eyes and decided to keep his mouth shut since he knew the reason why he didn’t hear Izuna come in from his night out.

The three of them were about to finish breakfast when Izuna wandered out of his room, “You three, or should I say two, seem too chipper this morning…” the Uchiha told them. Tobirama tried to hide the fact he was looking at the younger Uchiha. Izuna felt his eyes on him but decided to stay quiet. He simply did not want to argue with him the first thing in the morning. 

Hashirama just smiled at Madara’s brother, suggesting that Tobirama and Izuna go out for a walk after breakfast. The two didn’t even answer back. They just sat there in silence drinking their coffee and juice. Madara was about to say something to Tobirama in regards to how he treated his brother a couple of nights ago, but hashirama placed his fingertips over his fiance’s mouth in order to stop him. 

“I’m heading to class. I have nothing to say right now.” Izuna just turning his head, agreed, and just got up to head to his room to get changed for the day. After Tobirama left, Hashirama handed Izuna a slip of paper that had Tobi’s cell number on it, “Text him. He likes you, he just doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings.” The older Senju assured Izuna that it will be alright to text him but to be patient since his brother doesn’t always answer texts right away. 

Later on that day

Izuna was at lunch with a few friends. Laughing and having a good time. He reached into his pocket and found the paper with Tobirama’s number on it. Deciding it will be a good time to text him, 

“Hey, it’s Izuna. We need to talk. Meet me at the Italian eatery on Main and 6th at 6 pm.”

Now the wait begins. Will Tobirama text back? Will he actually show up? Only time will tell and Izuna was feeling excited yet nervous. Many thoughts went through his head. “Should I bring him flowers? Should I go home and change into something more to Tobirama’s liking?”

This could be the night that changes their relationship and Izuna was vibrating with excitement.

The rest lies on Tobirama now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter. I've been sick and really haven't had the energy to write lately. But I needed to update this fic and thought today might have been a good day. I'll try to update more often, more than likely it'll be on the weekends when I am not working.

**Author's Note:**

> will they ever live in peace?


End file.
